The Hayburner
|season = 4 |number = 21 |image = File:088 - The Hayburner.png |caption = When Hoss and Adam purchase a racehorse, their plan didn't include Hoss putting the horse up as security during a poker game--and losing it in "The Hayburner" in Season 4 (ep.#21). |episode number = 121 |airdate = February 17, 1963 |guests = Paul Bryar Bill Clark Ellen Corby William Demarest Al Haskell Percy Helton Bing Russell Jack Tornek Howard Wright |writer = Alex Sharp |director = William F. Claxton |previous = "Marie, My Love" |next = "The Actress" |IMDb = on IMDb |TV = on TV.com }} Summary Unlucky Hoss loses his valuable Kentucky thoroughbred racehorse Tobias in a poker game then schemes with his brother Adam to buy it back before the end-of-the-month entry deadline for the Virginia City Sweepstakes race. Plot When Hoss and Adam purchase a racehorse, their plan didn't include Hoss putting the horse up as security during a poker game--and losing it. They get Joe involved to pay off the horse, and he has a plan of his own. Cast and Characters *The Main Cast of Bonanza / Recurring cast/characters *Bing Russell: Deputy Clem Foster Guest starring *Al Haskell as Townsman *Bill Clark as Horse Racer In Brown Vest *Ellen Corby as Cora Milford *Howard Wright as Sam Finney *Jack Tornek as Townsman *Paul Bryar as Horse Trader *Percy Helton as Lafe *William Demarest as Enos Milford Notes Did you know? *German episode title: "Little Joe setzt auf Sieg", meaning "Little Joe Backs a Horse to Win". *This was Pernell Robert's favourite comedy episode. Goofs *During the race outside of town, a radio tower can be seen on top of a mountain in the background. Quotes Gallery 001 - The Hayburner.png 002 - The Hayburner.png 003 - The Hayburner.png 004 - The Hayburner.png 005 - The Hayburner.png 006 - The Hayburner.png 007 - The Hayburner.png 008 - The Hayburner.png 009 - The Hayburner.png 010 - The Hayburner.png 011 - The Hayburner.png 012 - The Hayburner.png 013 - The Hayburner.png 014 - The Hayburner.png 015 - The Hayburner.png 016 - The Hayburner.png 017 - The Hayburner.png 018 - The Hayburner.png 019 - The Hayburner.png 020 - The Hayburner.png 021 - The Hayburner.png 022 - The Hayburner.png 023 - The Hayburner.png 024 - The Hayburner.png 025 - The Hayburner.png 026 - The Hayburner.png 027 - The Hayburner.png 028 - The Hayburner.png 029 - The Hayburner.png 030 - The Hayburner.png 031 - The Hayburner.png 032 - The Hayburner.png 033 - The Hayburner.png 034 - The Hayburner.png 035 - The Hayburner.png 036 - The Hayburner.png 037 - The Hayburner.png 038 - The Hayburner.png 039 - The Hayburner.png 040 - The Hayburner.png 041 - The Hayburner.png 042 - The Hayburner.png 043 - The Hayburner.png 044 - The Hayburner.png 045 - The Hayburner.png 046 - The Hayburner.png 047 - The Hayburner.png 048 - The Hayburner.png 049 - The Hayburner.png 050 - The Hayburner.png 051 - The Hayburner.png 052 - The Hayburner.png 053 - The Hayburner.png 054 - The Hayburner.png 055 - The Hayburner.png 056 - The Hayburner.png 057 - The Hayburner.png 058 - The Hayburner.png 059 - The Hayburner.png 060 - The Hayburner.png 061 - The Hayburner.png 062 - The Hayburner.png 063 - The Hayburner.png 064 - The Hayburner.png 065 - The Hayburner.png 066 - The Hayburner.png 067 - The Hayburner.png 068 - The Hayburner.png 069 - The Hayburner.png 070 - The Hayburner.png 071 - The Hayburner.png 072 - The Hayburner.png 073 - The Hayburner.png 074 - The Hayburner.png 075 - The Hayburner.png 076 - The Hayburner.png 077 - The Hayburner.png 078 - The Hayburner.png 079 - The Hayburner.png 080 - The Hayburner.png 081 - The Hayburner.png 082 - The Hayburner.png 083 - The Hayburner.png 084 - The Hayburner.png 085 - The Hayburner.png 086 - The Hayburner.png 087 - The Hayburner.png 088 - The Hayburner.png 089 - The Hayburner.png 090 - The Hayburner.png 091 - The Hayburner.png 092 - The Hayburner.png 093 - The Hayburner.png 094 - The Hayburner.png 095 - The Hayburner.png 096 - The Hayburner.png 097 - The Hayburner.png 098 - The Hayburner.png 099 - The Hayburner.png 100 - The Hayburner.png 101 - The Hayburner.png 102 - The Hayburner.png 103 - The Hayburner.png 104 - The Hayburner.png 105 - The Hayburner.png 106 - The Hayburner.png 107 - The Hayburner.png 108 - The Hayburner.png 110 - The Hayburner.png 111 - The Hayburner.png 112 - The Hayburner.png 113 - The Hayburner.png 114 - The Hayburner.png Hayburner.jpg Thehayburner2.jpg Thehayburnertitle.jpg Videos See also Category:Bonanza episodes Category:Season 4 of Bonanza Category:Comedy episodes Category:Goofs